1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a medium receiving tray which receives a medium to be discharged by performing a recording.
2. Related Art
A printer as an example of a recording apparatus is configured such that a discharged-paper receiving tray (also, referred to as a discharged-paper stacker and, hereinafter, referred to as “a tray”) is provided which receives a medium (for example, a recording paper) discharged by performing a recording and the recording papers on which the recording is performed are stacked sequentially in the tray.
A tray may be configured in a multi-stage type so that occupation space thereof is small when not in use and a surface receiving the recording medium may be widely developed when in use (for example, see, JP-A-2006-001705).
However, in a case where a configuration may take a storage state in which the tray is stored inside a recording apparatus and an used state in which the tray is used by drawing out from the recording apparatus, since the tray occupies space inside the apparatus in the storage state, it is easy to cause an increase in size of the apparatus.